Since it is necessary to conveniently listen to musical sound when bathing or making a period of SPA in the bathroom for the user, sound equipment is placed in the bathroom. The sound equipment is located far from the bathtub for preventing the sound equipment from moisture resulting in damaging the electrical circuits of the sound equipment. However, even if the sound equipment is located in dry position far from the bathtub, the sound equipment is still subjected to moisture so that the sound equipment is severely damaged and its life-span is reduced. Conventionally, although the sound equipment located in the bathroom can be controlled remotely, however, a play list played by the sound equipment cannot be inquired and thus it is inconvenient. Specifically, when the mobile phone rings during bathing, the incoming call cannot be received by the user in time when the user may lose an important phone call. Furthermore, if there is a need to bath for a long time, it is required to prepare waterproof pillow for supporting the head and neck of the user and listen to music for relaxing the body and the spirit of the user. However, the user will stand up to select the play list of the sound equipment inconveniently so that the user cannot be relaxed and let the head and neck released. Consequently, there is a need to develop a novel waterproof pillow to solve the aforementioned problems.